impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alliance
The Alliance is the twenty-first episode of Season Two of Impractical Jokers and the thirty-eight episode overall. It aired on September 5, 2013 and it had a total of 1.41 million U.S. viewers. Summary The guys go head-to-head trying to avoid laughing during slide show presentations, search for celebrity look-alikes again in the park, and vote for each other to do horrible challenges using paddles with their names on them. Challenges Keep it Together :Goal: Get through the presentation without laughing. :Loser: Sal and Q got too many laughs. The guys make odd presentations to a focus group about online safety. There are two jokers on each side. They wrote the slides for the other joker and the goal is not to laugh at the other person's slides. Whoever laughs the most loses. Lookalikes Joker vs. Joker: Murr vs. Joe :Goal: Get a person to guess which celebrity they look like. :Loser: Murr, not because he couldn't get someone to guess, but because he refused to say one of the hints. The hint was "Heavy set broad from the talk show" but Murr refused, instead saying that the woman looked like a princess. Joker vs. Joker Challenge with Murr And Joe in a park trying to get someone to guess a celebrity while the other guys are giving fake hints that lead to nobody. Impractical Voters :Goal: Complete the task you pick. :Loser: Murr, Sal, and Joe lost the bet with Q that Q couldn't unzip someone's fly, which he did. The jokers have paddles with their names on them. There is a bingo-like machine to spin for a challenge. The jokers vote for who has to do the challenge. This challenge gets rigged when the other jokers make Q do all the challenges, but in the end, Q turns the tables on them, giving them a three-way punishment. Punishment :Loser: Joe, Murr, and Sal :Punishment: Since Joe, Sal, and Murr lost the bet, they all got punished and had to answer questions about Q at "Q Falls", a waterfall cliff. There are green spots, yellow spots, and a red spot to stand on. All three start on green, but they have to move to yellow if they answer a question wrong, and red if they answer two questions wrong. At three questions, they are out and must jump off the cliff. Two have to jump off the cliff and one gets to stay on the top of the cliff and the winner and "Q's best friend". Despite a bad start, Joe wins and doesn't have to jump off. Trivia *This episode featured the first triple punishment in the series. Joe, Murr and Sal would face another three-way punishment in Season 5's Training Day. Later in the show, Joe would achieve his share of three-way punishments in The Permanent Punishment and Three Men And Your Baby. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Episodes where Sal is punished Category:Episodes where Joe is punished Category:Episodes where Murr is punished Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Episodes with multiple losers Category:Episodes with three challenges Category:Season Two Category:Episodes where three jokers are punished